1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stabilizer blends and related polymer stabilization processes, and more particularly relates to stabilizer blends containing a phosphite and related polymer stabilization processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blends of phosphites and other stabilizers are generally known, and have been used for stabilizing polymer compositions. Such blends can provide the advantage of a single additive product for delivery into a polymer composition. A problem with such blends can exist for solid blend products if the components do not adequately adhere to each other resulting in particles of the blends losing their integrity and forming undesirable amounts of dust. Another problem with such blends can exist if high levels of phosphite are desired and the components, in particular the phosphite, and the other components, do not adequately adhere to each other.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide blends containing a phosphite which exhibit enhanced adhesion between the blend components.